Tale of Four Hunters
by oprime007
Summary: The world of Remnant can be both a beautiful and dangerous place filled with Hunters and Huntresses. Follow the story of a new team of Hunters as they travel through their journey to become the guardians of the world. Some come from tragic pasts, while others come to make themselves heroes, while still others are unknown. Rating for later content
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own RWBY it is the loving creation of **Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. My coauthors and I only own the OC's**

 **We'll miss you Monty**

 **A.N: This is a revised version of this story. Any constructive criticism and review is appreciated.**

 **Ch 1: A New Story**

Legends, stories scattered through time.

Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of Heroes and Villains. Forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past.

Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction.

The creatures of Grim set their sights on Man and all his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed darkness was intent on returning Mans brief existence to the void.

However even the smallest spark of hope can ignite change, and in time, Man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help them even the odds. This power was appropriately called named, "Dust".

Natures wrath in hand, Man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadows absence, came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life.

But even the most brilliant of lights eventually flicker an die. And when they are gone...darkness will return.

So, you may prepare your guardians. Build your monuments to your so-called "free world", but take heed. There will be no victory in strength.

But perhaps, victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul.

 **Vale City: The Docks**

The faint light of the shattered moon reflected gently off the water of the Vale city docks where a lone figure stood seemingly waiting for something. The figures face, covered by a white mask, with slits for eyes and red lines running down its cheeks stared out towards the open bay. The figures feminine build contrasted with a black tail coat with a small black bowler hat on its head, with black dress shoes and pristine white gloves.

The figure leaned casually on a white eagle headed cane as it waited. Soon the prow of a ship appeared, the tip of its nose slicing easily through a cloud of fog that hung sleepily over the oceans otherwise calm surface. As the ship docked and its mooring ramp attached to the dock several masked men began to unload a container.

The men brought the cylindrical container in front of the figure and opened it. Something inside of the container shimmered and danced as the figure peered into it letting the soft light of at least a hundred dust crystals illuminate its masked face.

"Wonderful, all the Dust our operation needs for the next several months. Unload the rest of it boys, we have a lot of work ahead of us." Said the figure with a feminine voice as a wry smile crossed its face.

 **City of Vale, Market District**

As the light of the broken moon illuminated the rooftops of the sleeping market district a figure in a black cloak flitted across the roof tops hot on the heels of a masked figure. The masked figure wore a white mask with slits for eyes and the common uniform of the terrorist group the "White Fang", with a small hand gun and sword swinging against its belt as it ran flat out across the rooftops.

The masked figure looked behind him and saw the hooded figure still hot on his trail and gaining ground. Panicking the thug unholstered his pistol and fired several wild shots at the figure following him.

The shots whizzed horribly wide as the thug fired wildly trying his hardest to hit the figure behind him. To the thug's surprise and glee one of his shots finally seemed to hit the figure, and the figure tumbled off the rooftop and into the darkness of the street below.

The thug stopped and bent over breathing heavily as he tried to relax himself. "Finally, I'm safe." He thought elatedly to himself.

As the thug relaxed he heard a noise that sent his heart into his throat, the sound of something climbing the building. Pointing his gun at the edge of the roof he waited for whatever was climbing to reach where he was.

Then, as suddenly as it had started, the noise stopped. The thug panicking pointed his gun in every direction trying to see anything that would give him a clue as to what was going on. Unnoticed by the thug a cloaked figure jumped lightly onto the roof next to him and drew a long, black Hand and a half sword. Hearing a sword being unsheathed the thug whipped around. In response, the cloaked figure fluidly knocked the gun out of the man's hand and dispatched him in one swift stroke.

Sheathing his sword, the figure dropped to one knee next to the thug's cooling corpse and began to rummage through the thug's belongings. Reaching into one of the thugs pockets he found a small round device with a flashing light on it. Holding it up to the light of the moon the hooded figure gasped and tossed the distress beacon as far away as possible.

Almost as if on cue, three gunships with the red wolf head and claw marked icon of the White Fang emblazoned on their sides came roaring out of the distance from three different directions. With an irritated groan the hooded figure drew its sword and sprinted away across the rooftops in the direction of one of the transports. As it approached, the gunships sides opened and divulged several dozen White Fang thugs onto the rooftop in front of the oncoming figure.

The White fang thugs armed with a monotony of guns and blades rushed towards the charging figure with a load war cry.

The figures black blade caught the light if the moon and shimmered menacingly as the figure closed in on the oncoming thugs. The figures blade sheared through the night air as the hooded figure cut down dozens of thugs within seconds of the engagement.

Within moments the White Fang began to surround the lone figure as more of their comrades swarmed in from the other gunships. The thugs formed a large ring around the figure as they brandished their weapons. The figure sighed worriedly as it brought its sword up into a fluid guard.

"Well, this isn't good." The figure said simply as it turned its hooded head towards its attackers.

Suddenly, one of the three gunships became highlighted in black energy and was sent crashing into the cobblestone street below, where it exploded in a ball of fire and flying slag. Startled the White Fang turned towards were the gunship had once been and saw a sight that sent most of them into pure terror.

Standing, wreathed in the smoke and flames from the crashed ship, with the light of the Flames glinting off her brilliantly crimson hair stood a huntress.

The woman was dressed in an armored bronze and brown corset, with a short red skirt with a red material rapped around her waist that trailed behind her. She had black arm socks that went up to her upper arm with a bronze colored vambrace on her left arm and two long bronze colored greaves that led down to her metal combat boots. Her eyes were a bright emerald green, her hair tied into a long flowing ponytail fluttered in the wind, with her long flowing bangs held back by a bronze circlet. In her left hand, she held a large round shield with two curved indentions on opposite sides of the shield, and in her left she held a red and bronze colored short sword.

The light of the crashed gunships explosion illuminated the hooded figure to the huntress. The figure wore a long and tattered black hooded cloak. Under the figures hood glinted a crimson and white highlighted masked helmet with a long horizontal visor running the width of the mask. The rest of the figure was concealed except for its right arm which had a silvery steel gauntlet holding the handle of its Hand and a half sword.

The woman advanced on the group of White Fang with the gracefulness of a predator. From the light of the crashed gunship the hooded figure and White Fang could both see that she was smiling warmly. The woman finally stopped three yards from the group of White Fang and gestured openly to everyone present.

"Good evening, I would like to ask if you all would kindly surrender. If you do none of you will be harmed." The woman said in a calm and warm voice.

Several of the White fang thugs seemed to think about accepting her offer when a gruff voice cut through the worried and fearful muttering of the White Fang thugs.

"We'll never surrender to a dirty no good Human. We're the White Fang and we surrender to no one." The voice said, as a tall muscular man walked out of the crowd of Faunus.

The man was gargantuan and covered from head to toe in plate mail armor. He carried a huge great sword resting across his shoulders that he now brandished towards the newly arrived huntress.

"What is one stupid human girl too us?" He said addressing his comrades. "Charge and kill them both men. For the rebellion" He shouted as he charged towards the woman.

With a bestial roar the muscular thug brought his sword down in a huge downward slash at the woman. With an almost disappointed sigh the woman calmly side stepped the slash and slammed her shield into the flat of the downward slashing blade sending it hilariously off course, throwing the muscular thug off balance. As the thug stumbled to the side he felt the hilt of a sword smash into the side of his head sending him spiraling across the rooftop several feet and crashing face first into the hard concrete of the building's roof.

The White Fang that were charging towards the woman slowed slightly as they hesitated after seeing the astonishing display of the woman's combat prowess.

The woman charged into the oncoming White Fang and smashed her shield into the face of a deer Faunus sending him flying into several other White Fang with a broken and bloody mask. As the woman fought the White Fang thugs she looked over to where the hooded figure fought in a similar situation.

On the other side of the roof the hooded figure had been dueling with several White Fang swordsman at once only using one handed techniques. From where the woman stood she could barely see any defining details about the warrior except the flash of his black blade and the red of something under his cloak. She smiled approvingly as she watched the figure which she assumed was male by its demeanor, dispatch the White Fang swordsman with almost childlike ease.

Within moments the remaining White Fang lay unconscious and in various states of injury. The woman wiping her brow turned towards the hooded figure.

The figure was sitting on one of the air vents that doted the top of the roof, resting after he had finished off the last of his attackers. Noticing the woman looking at him the figure tensed up and rose into a defensive guard ready for an attack that he thought for sure was coming.

The woman noticing the figures tensed response sheathed her sword and shield and raised her arms into a more inviting and warm stance. The woman notice the figure relax considerably, but still stayed in the same guarded stance. She studied his stance and noticed how practiced it seemed, as if he'd been using it for most of his life.

"I mean you no harm kind sir. I only wish to talk to you." The woman said invitingly. She couldn't see the man's face due to the presence of his mask and hood but could tell by his body language that he was arguing with himself about his next move. Finally, after what seemed an eternity the figure let out a small sigh and sheathed its sword.

"Why did you help me, might I be so bold as to ask?" Said the figure in a slightly muffled male voice laced with paranoia and defensiveness.

The question surprised the woman, she had been under the impression that almost everyone in Remnant knew her name and face almost by heart.

"Why do you ask?" She responded back in a probing manner.

"I learned through experience that there are people who save others only to ask them to do their dirty work. If you are one of these people I will have you know I want nothing of what your selling." Said the figure, coldly.

The woman recognized the figures tone and mannerisms of a person who had been through many hardships. In that moment, she respected the figure and decided on one last test to see if he knew her or not.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos, what's yours stranger" the woman said kindly. Pyrrha noticed that the figures defensive demeanor didn't change as it replied.

"What do you want from me Mrs. Nikos?" Asked the figure with the same suspicious tone.

The repeated question surprised Pyrrha, this man truly didn't know who she was. "I only wished to help a fellow warrior in their time of need" she said finally. Pyrrha was elated to see that the figure relaxed a little at her words.

Several minutes later the two warriors were walking down the dark streets of the market district.

"May I ask you a question?" Pyrrha said suddenly as they walked together down the dark abandoned streets of Vale.

"It's Mars." Said the figure simply as it walked beside her.

"That wasn't exactly what I meant by question. If you wished to not tell me your name, I wouldn't have prodded you for it, I wished only to ask Why you hide yourself in a cloak?" Said Pyrrha as the tiniest bit of crimson flushed into her cheeks.

Mars's helmeted head turned slightly towards her after she asked her question and Pyrrha heard muffled laughter coming from behind his mask.

"What are you laughing at!" Said Pyrrha as she began to blush furiously. After several moments of laughter Mars finally regained enough breath to respond.

"You are truly the strangest person I have yet come across Mrs. Nikos. Out of all the questions you could've asked me about you chose why I hide myself in a cloak?" Said Mars with barley controlled laughter. "You are truly a unique person."

"Will you please answer my question anyway?" Said Pyrrha with a voice that almost quivered with embarrassment at being clearly teased, which had never happened to her before.

"I have many enemy's Mrs. Nikos, who would like nothing more than to see me and anyone who associates with me lie dead upon the ground. You seem like a good person, it would be best if you don't associate with me any further." Mars said sadly. "The constant fear and the stress of never being able to have any relationships. I wouldn't thrust that onto anyone else, I hold that burden by myself." He continued.

Pyrrha understood his feelings of never being able to get close to anyone, and sympathized with him even though they had just met. "I'm traveling here to speak to Professor Ozpin who's the Headmaster at Beacon Academy. I'll tell him about you and your predicament, maybe if you go to beacon you will be safe from the constant fear." She said hopefully.

Mars was quite glad that he had his mask on, because his face had become beat red at Pyrrha's statement. Here was a girl that cared for him, he was very new to that kind of contact having never become attached to people due to his life and what he had gone through.

"I would like that very much Mrs. Nikos" he said finally.

Final parting ways at a small Sky Bus station Pyrrha turned back towards Mars as she boarded a transport to Beacon Academy.

"Till we meet again Mrs. Nikos." Mars said with a knightly bow. As the transport flew slowly skyward Pyrrha looked back at the docking area only to see that Mars had disappeared. She knew in her heart that the next few years training to become a huntress would be very interesting indeed.

Mars watched from the darkness of a back alley as Pyrrha's Sky Bus departed. He felt bad about not telling her anything else about himself, but he would fell even worse if she had gotten hurt by the people hunting him.

He truly meant what he had said to her about him thinking her a good person, but that was an even greater reason to keep her as far away from his past as possible. His thoughts turned dark as he remembered the terrible things of the past as the darkness of the alley way swallowed him whole and he disappeared into the night.

* * *

Any way

I will see

 **YOU**

in the Next Chapter

 **BYE BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2** **The "Runt" of Signal Academy**

The bright spring sunlight gleamed down on the bustling city of Vale. Its tall buildings and bustling streets filled with people walking and driving to their work or to school.

Among this crowd, stood a boy in his late teens. He was short, with short forward sweeping dark brown hair and bluish grey eyes. Sitting atop his small nose was a pair of square rimmed glasses. The boy wore a pair of dark green combat pants with a padded long sleeved dark green shirt with a tanned leather jerkin over it. On his back were two thin rectangular objects with long off center hilts with a green back pack over them. The boy's face was lit up by a look of almost uncontrollable glee as he kept rereading a formal looking letter in his hands with the crest of Beacon Academy on the back.

"I can't believe I actually got into Beacon!" Thought the boy ecstatically. He childishly grinned from ear to ear with undisguised joy as he hugged the letter closely to himself. "Today's the first day of the best years of my life!" He thought to himself. The boy continued his walk down the street, approaching the Sky Dock where the transports that would take him and hundreds of other new students to Beacon Academy. As the dock came into view he saw the many docking ramps along with a crowd of hundreds of other students awaiting the arrival of the transports.

As he approached the crowd a group of five boys noticed him and peeled away from the large crowd and began to approach the boy. The boy unaware of the approaching group was caught completely off guard when a strong muscular hand roughly grabbed the back of his jerkin and began to drag him into a side alley, away from the many eyes of the waiting crowd.

The boy grunted in pain as he was unceremoniously tossed against the alley wall as the five larger boys crowded around him menacingly. The largest of the boys slammed his hand into the wall next to the younger boy's head as he loomed over him with an evil smirk. The assailants wore a monotony of different colored shirts and jeans all in about the same state of disrepair. The larger boy who could only have been the group's leader had short black hair and evil merciless green eyes.

"So, it's true the "Runt of Signal" has been accepted into Beacon. The Academy must really be losing it if they let a weakling like you be accepted." The large boy said evilly. The young boy's eyes widened in fear as his other three assailants drew a monotony of weapons from their holsters or sheaths. "It's time we teach you what it means to be a real Hunter in training and how weak you are." The large boy said sadistically as his cronies smirked and laughed at his fearful expression.

The leader of the group of bullies razed a large intimidating broad axe in his left hand above the fearful boy and leered manically down at his victim. "Time for your lesson "Runty Gren" he said as he cleaved his axe downwards laughing wickedly.

The young boy, named Gren Vertian was used to this torment and slander. "Maybe their right." He thought to himself, "Maybe I'm not fit to be a hunter after all." Gren hung his head in acceptance of his fate and awaited the pain of his "lesson". It never came.

After a few moments, Gren hesitantly opened one of his eyes to see a strange yet welcome sight. Standing in front of him stood a tall figure in a billowing black hooded cloak with a long black sword locked against the bully's broad axe. The bullies had surprised and astonished expressions on their faces. The one thing that flashed into the bully's minds was "Where did he come from?".

With surprising ease the cloaked figure shoved the large axe away and held its sword in a threatening position with the tip of the sword against the bully's throat. The bullies almost killed themselves as they sprinted away in terror.

"We'll get you next time Gren!" They exclaimed as they disappeared into the growing crowd. Gren felt relieved as he turned to thank his unknown rescuer, but he was gone. One second he'd been there and the next he wasn't.

Gren scratched his head as he picked up his scattered belongings and marched towards the newly arrived transports. As he walked he could have sworn he saw the departing folds of a black cloak whip past the doorway of the transport he was going to get on, but he attributed this to a trick of the light. As he entered the transports he noticed many students standing around the transports interior.

Some stood in groups, while others stood alone. He decided to stand next to one of the many large windows along the sides and gazed out at the gleaming city of Vale as the transport started its assent. He looked nostalgically down at the city as it passed by thousands of feet beneath him.

His reverie was quickly shattered as a tall blonde girl dressed like a brawler elatedly gave a bear hug to a petite red and black haired girl wearing a black and red combat skirt with a long crimson hood. As he studied the two girls he noticed more of what they were wearing.

The Blonde girl wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembled a burning heart. The vest, had puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs, on the sides of the cuffs, there were two small golden buttons. She also wore a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appeared on this banner, except golden in color. She also wore black shorts under her belt, which resembled a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt was a white asymmetrical back skirt.

She also wore brown knee-high platform boots that appeared to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also had a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wore fingerless black gloves underneath two yellow bracelets. The girl's hair was sunlight gold and wild with strands sticking out at angles that looked like she had recently gotten off a fast traveling open air vehicle, her eyes were also a vivid lilac.

The last thing he noticed embarrassed him, with her low-cut tank top he could see a large portion of her substantial breasts. Blushing furiously, he looked away to study the girl next to the blond bombshell.

The other girl, was at least a head shorter than the tall blonde and even himself. She wore a black blouse with a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by the long red hood he had first noticed. What he also noticed was the belt of large caliber bullet casings with a silver rose design emblazoned on it. Her eyes where a vivid silver which gleamed in the sunlight.

Her hair, was black as he had thought but, it didn't change to red in the light as he had first thought, no it was red at the same time. The one thing he noticed about her the most was that she looked so…young. He could've swore he had seen her out on the training field with the second-year students while he was at Signal for his final year.

"I can't believe my younger sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" The tall blond said excitedly as she crushed her now apparent younger sister in a bearhug.

"Younger?" Thought Gren confused, as far as he knew graduating Signal meant you had to be at least 17. As he continued listening the black and red haired girl responded in a strained voice "please stop." It was then that the older sister realized she was hugging her to death and immediately released her.

"I'm so proud of you!" Said the older sister with barely repressed joy. "Everyone's gonna think you're the bee's knees." The girl continued.

The younger girl seemed distraught about something as she replied "I don't want to be the bee's knees, I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees. I was moved two years ahead and I don't want anyone to think I'm special."

"But you are special." consoled her sister with a lighter hug. Gren finally understood why the girl looked so young, "she must be really good to be moved forward two years!" He thought to himself amazedly.

As he was thinking the nearby holo screen changed from a news reel on the newest White Fang attack into a hologram of a tall middle-aged woman.

The woman had light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes were a bright green and she wore a pair of thin ovular glasses. She had teal earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar. She wore a white long-sleeved suit that exposed part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. She also wore a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She wore black boots with brown heels, and a tattered cape that was purple inside and black on the outside decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape, above this line of beads appeared an emblem of a tiara.

"Who's that?" The blond sister said.

"Hello, my name is Glynda Goodwitch." Said the hologram as it introduced itself.

"Oh." Replied the sister simply.

"Welcome to Beacon. You are some of the privileged few who have been accepted into this prestigious academy. For the next four years, you will learn the skills and knowledge you need to make it in the world of Hunters. I hope to see you all Become some of the best Hunters and Huntress's the four kingdoms have ever seen." As the woman finished the hologram shut off.

A few seconds later several students rushed to the many large windows of the transport and started to point to something in the distance. Gren turned his attention to his window and gasped in shock. As he looked out of the window he saw a large expanse of water and a large island approaching. Sitting atop the island was the many tall towers and large buildings of Beacon Academy. Never had he seen such a massive dedication to the art of becoming a Hunter.

"Well at least the view is good, you can almost see home from it." Said the short red and black haired girl. "Beacons our home now." The blonde girl replied as she held her sister close to her and squeezed gently.

Suddenly a series of retching sounds shattered the touching moment and splendor of the scenery. Gren turned his head and located the source of the noise almost immediately.

The culprit was a tall slightly muscular blonde haired boy. The boy wore a black hoodie and a pair of slightly baggy jeans. Over his hoodie, he wore a white and black highlighted breast plate and a pair of white pauldrons. The young man also had an arming sword in the style of a knight with a blue leather rapped handle with a gold cross guard and white sheath.

The young boy was running as fast as he could away from a nearby window with his hand over his mouth. He finally reached a nearby trash can and with his hands on either side of the rim supporting himself he unloaded half his stomach into the container.

Gren gave an empathetic grimace as he watched the poor boy. "I guess the view isn't for everyone." Gren heard the red and black haired sister say. "Well it was nice while it lasted." Replied the blonde. Several minutes later the sky transport convoy finally reached Beacon Academy's dock and the large boarding ramp opened and the large doors slid open.

As Gren exited the ship the same blonde haired boy ran hurriedly past him and to another trashcan to unload the rest of his stomach. Gren was about to walk over and comfort the boy when he caught sight of a black cloaked and hooded figure in amongst the large crowd.

Gren started to hurriedly push his way through the crowd as he tried to reach the cloaked figure, but as he started to close in on his quarry a white-haired girl with a white and ice blue combat skirt walked in front of him with a large trolley of luggage. By the time the girl had past him the figure had disappeared once again.

"This is going to be a very interesting few years isn't it." He said to himself as he gave an exasperated sigh as he started to walk in the direction most of the other students were heading.

As always

Read, Review and Follow

And I will see

 **YOU**

in the next Chapter

 **BYE BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3 "Any climb of a thousand steps, starts with the first."**

Mars sighed in relief as he finally put enough distance between himself and the young boy he had saved. He felt bad about running, he knew the boy was only trying to thank him but, once again he couldn't risk the people hunting him deciding to attack the poor boy.

As he walked through the crowd of students he started attracting a lot more attention than most due to his billowing black hooded cloak and red and white masked helmet. The other students had started to stare and point at him talking in hushed whispers. "Who's that?", "He looks scary I hope he isn't mean." Where just a few of the things he heard. He started to get nervous, maybe that girl Pyrrha was working with the people hunting him and had tricked him to come out in the open so he could be ambushed.

As he continued walking deep in thought he suddenly walked into someone and threw out his gauntleted hand to catch the person he had walked into. As he finally shook off the shock he got a good look at the person he had hit.

The person was a girl with a light olive complexion and stunningly brilliant amber eyes with purple eye shadow flaring backwards. She wore a large black ribbon tied into a bow on the top of her hair which was long, wavy, and dark black. She wore black low heeled boots and stockings that started off black at her hips, but gradually faded to purple as they neared her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there were emblems that resembled flowers. She wore black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. She also wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposed part of her midriff with white shorts that may have been connected to her shirt, although the vest partly obscured it. She also wore a detached scarf-like collar around her neck and finally, a gray magnetic plate strapped to her back like a backpack that holstered what looked like a black sword.

While he had been in a daze and shot out his hand to catch her he had ended up grabbing her hand and pulling her close to him. Realizing his mistake, he released the girl.

"I'm sorry I grabbed you like that miss, please forgive me I only wished to make sure you didn't hurt yourself because of my carelessness." He said apologetically with a courteous bow.

As the girl studied the person who had walked into her, caught her, and then apologized she was surprised.

The figure was cloaked in a long black hooded cloak with a silver brooch with a stylized two headed eagle holding the haft of a double headed broad axe etched onto the faded silver. The man's face was covered by masked helm with a long horizontal visor, painted a dark crimson with white highlights. His chest sported a crimson colored leather gorget with the same symbol etched into the thick leather. Beneath the gorget was a thick segmented vest of lacquered leather and metal scales forming a rudimentary breastplate. Beneath the breastplate was a robe like tunic that covered his arms until just past the elbow. Upon his right arm was a thick almost mechanical silvery steal gauntlet and on his left, was a silver vambraces and leather glove. Upon his waist was a thick leather belt with several large pouches and pockets along with a leather bandolier diagonally across his midriff.

His lower body was covered in a pair pants made of a thick padded cloth along with a pair of cloth tassets on either side of his legs. It was there, hanging from its long crimson scabbard that Blake saw the silvery white, leather bound handle of a magnificent longsword.

The girl tried to hide the slightest blush of embarrassment as she studied the man who had so kindly stopped her from falling after he had blundered into her. "It's quite all right it was my fault for not paying attention to where I was going as well." She said as she gestured for him to rise from his bow.

As the figure stood his black cloak returned to its former position covering his entire body from view. The figure politely excused himself as he started walking away towards the assembly hall for orientation. As the girl watched him leave she remembered the feeling his embrace had given her.

"No." She thought to herself shaking her head. "I mustn't think about something like that, not after the last time that happened."

As the girl disappeared into the crowd Mars looked back and watched her. His eyes narrowed behind his mask as he watched her from under an arch of decorated stone leading to the Assembly Hall. He couldn't shake the feeling that she was familiar somehow and it irked him tremendously.

Shaking his head like a dog he turned and walked into the Assembly Hall and joined the crowd of students awaiting orientation to begin. As he looked about the crowd he noticed the blonde haired and black/red haired sisters from the transport standing with a white-haired girl.

The girl wore a light blue bolero jacket over a white and blue combat skirt, on the back of her jacket was a symbol that resembled a snowflake. He knew exactly who this girl was because he could never forget that symbol. She was undoubtedly, Weiss Schnee from the Schnee family in Atlas. As he watched, the Schnee girl started arguing with the red and black haired sister.

Suddenly he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, whipping around his hand flew to his swords hilt as he turned to face the person behind him. The high red pony tail and bright green eyes of Pyrrha Nikos greeted him. Mars moved his hand away from his sword feeling relieved.

"I see you got my message." She said to him with a kind smile. Mars reached into a pouch on his belt and retrieved a letter with the seal of Beacon Academy on the envelope.

"I'm still surprised you were able to find out how to contact me." Mars replied.

"Professor Ozpin said for me not to worry about how he would get it to you and he was right." Pyrrha said happily. Pyrrha heard a small chuckle emanate from Mars's masked helm and smiled even more.

"You don't know how much this means to me. You are one of the first people in the last few years I believe I can trust, thank you for that." He said as he put the letter back into one of his belt pouches.

Pyrrha and Mars talked for a while about what they had been doing during the month or so since they last met when Professor Ozpin himself walked onto the stage in front of the crowd of students.

Professor Ozpin was a middle-aged man with tousled grey hair and light brown eyes with a pair of shaded spectacles perched on the end of his nose. He wore a long black business coat over a black vest and green turtle undershirt as well as dark green pants and black trouser shoes. In his right hand, he leaned on an ornate cane and in his left hand he held a coffee mug with the Beacon Academy Emblem on it.

"I'll keep this brief. You've traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But as I look amongst you, all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only take you so far. It's up to you to take the first step." As he finished his short speech Ozpin walked off stage.

As Professor Ozpin excused himself Glynda Goodwitch took his place at the podium. "You will all gather in the ball room tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready. You are dismissed." As she walked away the crowd of students began to slowly disperse out of the assembly hall.

"He seemed different today. As if he wasn't fully there." Observed Pyrrha as she and Mars walked out of the Assembly Hall together.

"I wouldn't know, I've never met the man." Mars replied simply. As they walked with the other students to where they would be staying the night they noticed Professor Goodwitch standing nearby gesturing to them.

Once they walked over to her she addressed them. "Hello Ms. Nikos I assume the hooded man next to you is the same one about which you informed Professor Ozpin almost a month ago?" She said kindly.

Pyrrha nodded her head and Professor Goodwitch gestured for Mars to follow her. As Professor Goodwitch walked away with Mars at her side Pyrrha rejoined the crowd. After a few minutes of silence Mars finally turned his hooded head towards the professor.

"What is this about Professor?" he asked testily.

Turning to look at him as she walked Professor Goodwitch replied "Professor Ozpin and I wish to speak to you. It isn't often that a renowned fighter will commend a person to be accepted into a school as prestigious as this and we would like to know why." As they continued walking they finally reached a tall tower that resembled a clock tower with several glowing orbs on the very top. Once inside Professor Goodwitch led Mars to an elevator and hit the button for the top floor.

After exiting the elevator Mars stepped into a large circular room with a window that circumnavigated the entire room showing a view of the academy and the city of Vale in the distance. The floor was made from see-through glass with the inner workings of the clock below in view. At the far end of the room sat a curved desk made from many cogs and wheels with a coffee mug and a small stack of books and paper laid on it in a neat and organized fashion. Standing near the window gazing out at the scenery was Professor Ozpin.

As the door to the elevator closed Professor Goodwitch walked over and placed herself behind Ozpin's desk as Ozpin turned towards Mars. The headmaster gestured for Mars to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. As Mars hesitantly took his seat Ozpin sat down in his high-backed chair. Placing his elbows on the table and interlocking his fingers Ozpin rested his chin on his interlocked fingers and gazed imperiously at Mars sitting across from him.

"So "Mars", we have a lot to discuss." He said simply with a knowing smile and friendly wink.

 **Several hours later**

As the light of the shattered moon gleamed through the window panes of the ball room and illuminated the many sleeping shapes of the student's using it as their temporary resting place.

An army of sleeping bags lay in mismatched lines along the entirety of the large ballroom. A few students would flit amongst the aisles of sleeping forms to their respective beds or a few students siting in groups would whisper hushed conversations to each other about the day's events. A few students rested in their sleeping bags or read a book by candlelight.

Mars leaned against one of the walls next to the windows and gazed out into the star strewn night sky. He was wearing a simple pair of black pajama bottoms and red night shirt with his black cloak rapped around him like a shroud. To those near him he looked quite strange as to the fact he still had his masked helm on. As he started to get comfortable in his surroundings he opened his cloak a small fraction and razed his hands to either side of his helm and took it off.

His face was well built with a strong chin and high cheek bones, his eyes were the warm color of red clay. His hair was short and wild and colored a deep mahogany that seemed to reflect the dull light of the moon. As he rested his helmet on his lap he considered the long visor with the look of someone remembering a sad memory.

"I made it father, I've made it to the place you spoke of in the story's you told me. Where you met mother and where the greatest adventures of your life started." He whispered sadly as he gazed at the helmet. "I should have known Ozpin would know who I was and what kind of past I had. At least I know I'm safe here." He thought to himself. He returned his gaze to the night sky as a wave of relief and comfort washed over him.

It had been too long since he had felt this way, like he was truly safe. He closed his eyes and nestled himself into the folds of his cloak as he rested upon the cool window frame and soon felt the sweet caress of sleep begin to overtake him.

Suddenly a shout rent the air like a dagger into his ear, "NOT YOU AGAIN!". Irritated Mars reopened his eyes and looked angrily around for the source of the disturbance. As he looked over to the other side of the room he saw the same two sisters and the white haired Schnee girl having a heated discussion while the same dark haired girl he had bumped into early that day observed the conversation with an unreadable expression.

After a few moments, the black-haired girl grabbed the candle next to her and blew it out plunging the area into darkness as the three other girls took the hint and returned to their respective beds. Mars gave a small sigh and let his eyes close shut as sleep finally took him in its soft embrace.

Any way

 **Read, Review** and as always

I will see

 **YOU**

in the Next Chapter

 **BYE BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4 Landing Strategy?**

As the light of freshly rising Sun arced through the glass of the ballroom windows Mars slowly opened his eyes. Squinting in the bright light he looked confusedly around until he remembered where he was. Mars changed into his armor, donned his cloak and headed towards the cafeteria. As he ate at a table by himself with his helmet resting on the table next to him he decided to study some of the other students and try to see who he wouldn't mind having as his partner.

He noticed Pyrrha a few tables away eating a small bowl of cereal, he wouldn't mind having her as his partner, having already seen the red headed Spartan in combat. It was then he also noticed the two sisters again as they ate their breakfast a few tables away.

"The blonde one looks tough but the red and black haired one seems a bit too young." He thought to himself. Turning his attention to the opposite wall he saw a young man chatting up a small crowd of girls near the cafeteria entrance.

The young man had long flowing bluish white hair and blazing light blue eyes. He wore a pair of jeans and black shoes, with a black T-shirt. Over his T-shirt he wore a long white coat with a split tail at the bottom with a dark blue ribbon tied around his midriff and tied into a neat bow on his back making the lower half of his coat look like butterfly wings. He was handsome to give him credit but the way he stood made him look condescending and haughty.

"He looks powerful but he seems too much like a rich kid prick." He thought to himself as he finished his breakfast and headed for the weapon lockers.

The room was large with many aisles of the rocket propelled lockers hunters used to store their weapons for quick deployment. As he reached his locker with his helmet under his arm, a person stepped out of a nearby aisle and into his way.

The first thing he noticed was the long ponytail of Snow White hair upon the side of the girl's head. As he looked down at the girl who was a head shorter than him he saw none other than Weiss Schnee. The blue-eyed heiress smiled kindly up at him as she thrust out her hand in greeting. Being a gentleman at heart and a little mischievous, he grasped the tips of her hand gently and leaned down and kissed the top of her hand as if he was a knight greeting a lady of high birth.

Weiss's pale white cheeks flushed a deep crimson as Mars straightened up and bowed to her. Due to that simple unexpected act Weiss's whole train of thought had grounded to a staggering halt.

Mars smiled amusedly at her as he saw her mind fighting itself to return to her normal stoic self. After a few moments, Weiss seemed to have regained her composure and smiled again at Mars.

"I couldn't help but notice you talking to Pyrrha Nikos yesterday. Do you know her well?" She asked.

"I don't know her that well, but we did share a very difficult scrap with the White Fang a month or so ago." He replied finally after a moment's thought. Weiss's face seemed to deflate a bit with disappointment as she kindly excused herself to her own locker and retrieved her weapon which resembled an ornate rapier.

Mars reached his locker and retrieved his sword and returned it to his belt. As he closed his locker and began to walk away once again someone jumped in front of him. This time it was the short haired and blue-grey eyed young man he had saved the day before.

"By dust you're a hard person to find!" The boy said wheezing as he leaned over out of breath. Mars raised one of his mahogany colored eyebrows in concern as the boy panted as if he had just run a marathon.

"Are you all right?" He asked the boy with concern.

After a few moments, the boy finally straightened up and extended his hand in greeting. "Hi, My names Gren Vertian. What's yours?" He said with almost childlike enthusiasm.

"My names Mars, nice to meet you Gren." Mars replied kindly as he shook the boys hand. As the two young men finished their greetings they began to walk out of the locker room and down towards the bluff overlooking a place called the Emerald Forest.

"So, you've been looking for me since yesterday just to say thank you for me helping you out?" Mars said as he and Gren walked.

"Yes, I did. You left before I could thank you so I wanted to find you. You were so awesome the way you just appeared out of nowhere and scared the pants off those bullies!" He replied as he grinned to himself as he remembered the expressions on the bullies faces as they ran away.

As Mars and Gren finally reached their destination they saw all the other students standing on strange metal plates in a long line facing the forest. The two boys separated and took their places on the plates and faced the forest. Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch walked up and faced the students with their backs to the cliffs drop off.

"For years, you've trained to become warriors and today, your abilities will be tested in the Emerald Forest." Said Ozpin addressing the students before turning thing over to Mrs. Goodwitch.

"Now I'm sure you've heard about the assignment of teams. Allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teams...Today." Said Mrs. Goodwitch to hushed muttering.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone you can work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with once you hit the ground will be your teammate for the next four years." Ozpin continued as he took a casual sip of his morning coffee.

"WHAT?!" Came a shout towards the end of the line from the red and black haired sister as well as several other students. Ignoring the outburst Ozpin continued. "After you've paired up, you will make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition on the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will Die." He said with a tone of foreboding.

"You will also be monitored and graded throughout your initiation. But your instructors will not interfere. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair will choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item and your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin quickly looked along the line as he finished.

"Yeah...um sir?" Came a feeble voice from the end of the line from the blonde-haired boy that threw up on the transport.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said as he ignored the poor young man. At his command the students began to get into various stances while the poor blonde raised his hand in a futile attempt to catch the professors attention.

"Um sir I have an ugh...question." The boy tried again as the grinding of a mechanism was heard at the other end of the line sending a plate mail wearing student hurtling into the air with a large kite shield held out in front of him.

"This landing strategy thing, w-what is it? You're like, dropping us off or something?" The boy said.

"No, you will be falling." Replied Ozpin simply. Down the line Gren was planning his strategy out in his head as he looked for places to land when he heard the person next to him get launched into the air. The noise startled him as he looked down at his own plate as it started to make the same noise.

"Wait, wait, wait, I'm not ready yeaaaaggghhhhhhhht!" He yelled as the plate he was standing on launched him skywards in the direction of the distant tree line.

Mars only a few plates away placed his masked helm upon his head and pulled up his hood as he waited patiently for his turn, silently chuckling to himself at Gren's antics as he flew doll like through the air.

"Oh, I see. So, did you pass out any parachutes for us?" The poor blonde continued.

Before Mars could hear Ozpin's reply his plate launched him skyward and the wind blew away any chance of him hearing the rest of the conversation. Mars flew like a bullet through the air, his cloak billowing in the wind.

Mars soon found himself fast approaching the large trunks and spear like branches of the forest. Mars smiled under his helmeted mask as he headed for a very dark part of the forest. The moment he was about the hit the large thick trunk of a giant tree he disappeared into the shadow covered woods.

Gren screamed as he flew towards almost immanent doom. Thinking quickly, he reached behind him and grabbed his weapons. As he detached them from the magnetic plate on his back they unfolded into a pair of large cleavers. Taking his cleavers, he attached them to each other by the back of their blades forming a large tower shield.

Holding his shield out in front of him he careened into the ground and slowly grounded to a halt leaving a long gauge in the ground. When Gren finally stopped, he picked himself of the ground and stood dazedly, shaken from his near-death experience.

For a few moments Gren checked to see if he still had all his parts. "That...was a close one." Gren said letting out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Gren heard a long low growl from behind him and slowly turned his head to look at what was making the noise. As he turned fully he finally caught sight of what had made the noise.

The creature was huge and covered in thick matted black hair and long white spines, it was long and sleek and resembled a large black panther with a long snout filled with razor sharp teeth. The creature was at least four times Gren's size and seemed to be in a state of shock from almost being pulverized by the falling boy.

"Your awful big aren't ya!" Said Gren worriedly as he raised his cleavers and started to back away from the feline Grim. The large Grim let out a load roar as it wiped around and slammed its strong spike ended tail into Gren sending him rag dolling deeper into the forest.

Mars sneaked his way through the darkness of the thick forest. He knew he was headed north by the way the few scattered rays of sunlight illuminated small areas of the ground. Many people would think it strange if he told them but Mars truly felt at home within the shadows. He had lived in the shadows for so long he no longer feared it. To him the darkness brought sanctuary from the endless horrors of the world and a weapon for him to use to destroy those who wished him harm. As he walked he wondered on the side about who he might end up with as his teammate.

Suddenly, he heard what sounded like a distant yell. He stopped in his tracks and grasped the hilt of his sword in preparation. The noise seemed to be getting louder and he listened until a sudden weight smacked into his back and sent him and the perpetrator sprawling into the dirt.

Pushing the weight off his back and flipping himself over only to be greeted by an extremely dizzy Gren. Mars shook his fellow huntsman in training and brought him back to the land of the sane.

"Hey Mars when did you get here?" The boy asked groggily as he shook the dizziness out of his head as the pair returned to their feet.

As Gren regained his senses a series of load crashing noises brought their attention to the direction that Gren had come from. They saw through the thick forest of trunks and growth a very angry feline looking Grim. As the Grim finally reached them and burst through the trees and into full view Mars let out a worrisome sigh as he studied the large creature.

"Think we can deal with it?" Asked Gren warily as he readied his cleavers.

"We might be able too." Mars replied with uncertainty as he unsheathed his sword. "But we need a clearer area to fight it in because if that's what I think it is we don't want to be any closer to it then we need to be." Mars continued as he grabbed Gren's arm and sprinted off into the wood with the large Grim hot on their heels.

Any way

 **Read, Review** and as always

I will see

 **YOU**

in the Next Chapter

 **BYE BYE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5 The Emerald Forest**

The air whipped through the young man's long bluish white hair and billowed his long white coat. As the young man flew he squinted his eyes at the oncoming line of tall green trees. Smiling he reached down his sides and gripped a pair of dark blue curved handles hidden by his long coat.

He drew forth from his coat a pair of Kopesh with dark blue curved handles and round multi barreled cylinders of dust as the hand guards. Using the curved side of his swords he caught a passing branch and swung himself under it and up to another larger branch a little higher up.

Landing on the branch like a cat he began to jump from branch to branch continuing towards the northern end of the forest. As he flitted through the branches the sounds of a skirmish could be heard coming from far below him. Stopping in his tracks he peered down at the forest floor from his high perch and saw what was making the noise.

A group of large bear like Grim called Ursa had cornered another Hunter initiate. The young Hunter wore a suit of angular sliver colored plate mail armor. He had a pair of tall curved greaves and armored boots as well as two short armored tassets on either side of his hips that reached to his knees. The young Hunter also wore an open metal helm with long square check guards and a small crest running down the middle of the helms top. The Hunter held a large metal kite shield with the design of an eight-teethed gear upon the face in his left hand and a long hand and a half sword in his right.

After a few moments hesitation, the bluish white haired Hunter jumped off his perch and down towards the trapped Hunter. The Hunter landed blades first and stabbed them deep into one of the Ursa's necks and forced the creature to the ground.

As the large creature hit the ground with a loud thud the Hunter rolled off its dead body and into an offensive stance next to his fellow Hunter in training. As the two young Hunter's stood back to back several more Ursa and the wolf like forms of Beowulf started to gather.

"What did I just get myself into?" The bluish white haired Hunter thought to himself as the large army of Grim began to advance upon them.

Mars didn't know how long they had been running and yet they still hadn't found an open area. He could hear the trees behind them being smashed into mulch as the large Grim followed them ruthlessly.

Finally, the two Hunters in training reached a large clearing and turned to face the angry Grim as it skidded to a halt with a snarl on its masked face. Mars and Gren drew their weapons and faced down the large Grim as it circled them like a predator. With a sudden spurt of speed the large Grim charged towards the two young men, ripping up the ground with its long-curved claws as it went.

As the monster hurtled towards them Gren and Mars dodged to either side of the creature. As Mars jumped away, he made a punching motion with his silver gauntlet which with a tiny metallic click, launched a shard of red dust out of a hidden compartment below his wrist. The shard of dust explodes spectacularly against the side of the creature's head causing it to lurch to one side. Recovering quickly the Creature retaliated by whipping its spiked tail towards Mars sending several large jagged spines hurtling towards the young man. Mars jumped backwards and narrowly avoided the spines as they embedded themselves deep into the ground where he had just been standing.

"Yep that's what I thought." Mars thought to himself. "Gren, that Grim's a Manticore! Stay away from its tail and go for the neck and underbelly." Mars shouted to Gren from the other side of the clearing as he dodged another volley of spines.

"I can't get close to the damn thing!" Shouted Gren as he too dodged a volley of spines. The wheels in Mars's head where spinning as he tried to remember what his parents had taught him about the different types of Grim.

After several moments, he remembered his father telling him about a weak spot under a Manticore's left arm next to its heart. Tossing four blue shards of dust at the Manticore's feet he froze it in place. After incapacitating the creature, he reappeared next to Gren. "I have a plan." He said to his teammate.

With a loud crash the last Ursa toppled over and slammed into the ground as the armored Hunter in Training took his sword from its disintegrating corpse.

"So, you got a name Tin man?" Asked the bluish-white haired young man as he sat on a wayward stump resting with his weapons already holstered. The armored Hunter in training sheathed his sword and joined his new teammate on a stump nearby and took off his helmet.

"Orion, my names Orion Argent. What's yours?" Replied the armored young man in a neutral tone.

Orion was tall, with light blue eyes and short brown hair that was messy from being in a helmet for a major part of the day. The one thing that stood out about him was his left arm. What at first glance would have just been taken as a smaller portion of his full plate was a well-crafted skeletal metal arm attached at his shoulder.

"The names Eiffel, Eiffel Lycaenidae." Replied the bluish-white haired young man. The two young men shook hands after they introduced themselves.

"So, do you have any idea where to go now?" Asked Orion calmly.

"Well...I think we should find one of the other groups and join up with them so we have a better chance if we run into another huge group of Grim." Replied Eiffel as he stood up and brushed his coat off.

With a slight creak of metal Orion stood as well and followed his teammate as he moved deeper into the darker area of the forest. As the pair walked deeper into the forest the thick canopy of leaves grew thicker and thicker until it was almost impossible to see in the gloom.

"Ugh, I can barely see an inch in front of my own damn face!" Said Eiffel irritated.

"Allow me to help with that." Said Orion as he reached out his right-hand palm up.

After a few seconds a small ball of light six inches in diameter glowed into life floating an inch above his palm. With a motion of his hand the orb of light floated above their heads and began to glow brightly, chasing away the darkness as it illuminated the area.

"How did you do that?" Asked Eiffel in an astonished voice as he stared at the disembodied ball of light.

"This is my Semblance, it allows me to control and generate an orb of light like this." Replied Orion as the pair continued walking through the forest as it became illuminated by the light.

As they walked the orb of light illuminated a trail of destroyed brush and smashed trees. Eiffel crouched down next to one of the fallen trees and ran his hand along a series of long and deep cuts upon the old bark.

"I've never seen anything like this before, what do you think Tin man?" He said as he looked back at his teammate quizzically. With a look of concern Orion's eyebrows creased in thought.

"I think we should follow the trail. Whatever it is, it's probably chasing after another team of Hunters." He replied finally as he hoisted his shield and started following the trail of destroyed brush and felled trees holding the light in his right hand aloft. With a slight shrug, Eiffel followed his teammate as they headed still deeper into the dark forest.

Suddenly, Orion and Eiffel heard a large Grim roar followed by explosions in the distance. Looking to each other seriously they drew their weapons and rushed towards the sounds with Orion's orb of light following close behind. Soon they burst into a dimly lit clearing and saw a terrifying sight.

The clearing was large with many broken trees scattered across the ground as well as shards of melting ice. In the middle of the clearing was a huge feline shaped Grim with a long tail covered in wicked looking spines. The two Hunters could see a pair of other Hunters in training dodging and weaving around the large Grim as it tried to bite, claw or whip them with its tail. As they looked closer they saw that both the creatures back legs were frozen to the ground by blocks of ice.

Just as they noticed its back legs were frozen they saw one of the two Hunters in training take a full-on swipe of one of the Grim's clawed front paws and go spiraling into a tree nearby with a harsh crack.

"You go help the one that was sent flying I'll go help the other one." Said Eiffel as he charged towards the large Grim as his swords transformed into a pair of revolvers. Orion rushed off in the opposite direction and headed over to were the other Hunter had been tossed.

Gren groaned as he sat up against the tree he had just hit. He didn't have to look at his scroll to see that his Aura was dangerously in the red. He winced as he tried to get up when he noticed a gauntleted hand reach out for him and pull him to his feet.

Gren blinked several times to clear the dizziness from his head and looked at the person who had helped him up and recognized him as one of the other Hunters in training. "You all right?" the armored Young man asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine just give me a second." Replied Gren as he leaned against the tree he had just smacked into.

"What's your name?" Asked the armored Hunter with concern.

"Gren Vertian, yours?" Replied Gren.

"Orion Argent and my partner in the white coat is Eiffel Lycaenidae." Said Orion as he pointed towards the large grim were his and Gren's partners were continuing the fight.

"Hey Gren, it's time to put our plan in motion." Shouted the other Hunter who Orion noticed was wearing a long billowing black cloak.

"All right!" Replied Gren as he grasped his swords and formed his shield and slammed the end into the ground. Flipping a button on the side of his combined swords the top of the large tower shield unfolded into a multi barreled turret.

"Are your freaking kidding me, that kid has a damn MINI GUN!" Said Eiffel in astonishment as he dodged a salvo of spines. Suddenly the black cloaked Hunter appeared next to Eiffel as the pair dodged a swiping claw.

"So, you got a name tall dark and mysterious?" Asked Eiffel casually.

"Mars." Replied the figure while calmly dodging a swipe of the Manticore's claws.

"Hey Eiffel, you don't perchance have ice dust in those revolvers of yours, do you?" Asked Mars as he ducked under a tail swipe.

"Sure do!" Said Eiffel as he fired several shots of blue ice at the large Grim's feet encasing its feet and lower legs in ice.

"All right Gren give it hell." Shouted Mars as he and Eiffel dodged to the sides of the clearing. "About freaking time." Said Gren with a willy grin as he pulled back the loader and pulled the trigger of his mounted turret.

The barrel started to spin faster and faster as an almost endless salvo of hard lead ripped through the air and shrieked towards the Manticore. The bullets smashed into the beast and the ground in front of it tossing up a cloud of dark black blood, dust, and debris.

The beast's roars of pain were drowned out by the constant sound of spent shell casings clattering to the floor and against each other and the constant ripping noise of the bullets hitting their mark. Soon Gren's turrets barrel began to slow down and gave a whine as if it was disappointed it had to stop. Orion, Eiffel, and Mars advanced towards the dust cloud with caution. "Is it dead?" Asked Gren worriedly from behind his turret.

As the smoke and dust began to clear they saw the crumpled form of the Manticore laying upon the bullet riddled ground in a heap of blood and dirt.

Suddenly the Manticore surged upwards and let loose a long drawn out blood chilling roar with the bloody remains of its mask and face as it raised a mutilated paw to try to smash the three Hunters in Training in front of it. But, as its paw raised to the sky it gave one last gurgling gasp and slumped over as it disintegrated into a cloud of black ash and smoke.

 **Read, Review** and I will see

 **YOU**

In the next chapter

 **BYE BYE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6 Team OMEG**

Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch stood upon the top of the cliff side that was the starting area of the Emerald forest. As the wind blew lazily through the thick branches of the forest and rustled their many leaves Mrs. Goodwitch walked up to Professor Ozpin as he watched a live feed from one of the many hidden cameras.

"Our last pair has been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, at least he's better than Mrs. Nikos." She said as she swiped a finger across her open scroll sliding it away from a live camera feed of a black and green coat wearing boy and a shorter spunky looking girl with bright orange hair.

Professor Ozpin only grunted as he tuned out Mrs. Goodwhich's impending rant about one of the New Year's being not "up to snuff". He watched his scrolls camera feed as he observed Mars, Eiffel, Gren and Orion fighting the Manticore. He smiled approvingly at how well they had begun to work together. "They will all make fine Hunters one day." He thought to himself.

"Professor Ozpin?" Asked Mrs. Goodwitch lightly as she noticed Ozpin starring at his scroll almost completely oblivious to the world. Ozpin gazed deeply into his scrolls feed as he watched the group of young male Hunters wander through the forest in search of the temple.

"Oh, come on! We should've gotten to the temple by now, shouldn't we?" Groaned Eiffel as he trudged along beside his new friends.

"Shouldn't be too far." Said Orion as he tried to reassure his teammate. Finally, the group exited the forest into a large ruble strewn clearing. In the middle of the clearing stood the remains of a temple, with its once tall stone walls crumbling and only standing due to the few pillars still holding its weight.

"That must be the Temple! Come on let's go!" Said Gren excitedly as he sprinted down towards the ruined temple, the rest of the group hot on his heels.

Inside the temple stood several pedestals standing at intervals along the only standing wall. Siting on the pedestals were several chess pieces in either gold or dark black colors, while a few pedestals stood empty.

"Well we're supposed to take a relic and return to the cliffs, so I guess these are the relics." Said Mars as he picked up a Black Knight piece and looked at it curiously.

"Well we got our relics so let's get the hell outa here!" Said Eiffel as he also grabbed a Black Knight. Soon the group made their way towards the cliffs that was their designated exit point. Before they could reach the base of the cliff however a loud roar split the air.

"What the hell!" shouted Eiffel in surprise as the group turned towards the source of the noise.

As they stared back towards the far-off tree line, they saw the trees at the edge of the forest fall to the ground with a mighty crash. as the dust cleared the four Hunter in training swore as the feline shape of another Manticore leaped out from the decimated tree line.

"Damn! How could I have been so careless? Father always told me that Manticores travel in pairs!" said Mars as his face turned into a grimace.

"What do we do Mars?" asked Orion as he readied his sword and shield.

"Same thing we did to the last one. Orion, Lewis, find a way to immobilize it while Eiffel and I distract it, then we can finish it off." Said Mars as he looked over at his teammates. The others nodded in agreement with their faces set and serious.

"All right...Go!" Shouted Mars as he let out a yell as he and Eiffel charged towards the giant grim. With a roar that shook the very ground the Manticore tore the ground to pieces as it charged straight towards the onrushing Hunters in training. As the two boys reached the creature they dodged into the air as the Manticore brought one of its clawed front paws crashing down to the ground where they had just been.

"This one's definitely faster than the last one." Said Eiffel as he dodged another swipe of the beast's claws.

"I see what you mean." Replied Mars as he deflected a barrage of tail spines. "How's it going over there? Asked Mars as he glanced over towards Orion and Gren as they sneaked their way towards the Manticore's blind spot behind its back legs. Once in position behind the beasts legs the two Hunters in training slashed the creature's tendons.

The Manticore roared with pain as black blood gushed from its slashed legs as it fell to the ground with its back legs crumpling under its own weight. Their victory was short lived however as the Manticore started to thrash wildly around, forcing the four boys to make a hasty retreat away from its thrashing limbs and flying tail.

With surprised cry's Gren and Orion raised their shields against the following maelstrom of flying tail spines. The four Hunters in Training huddled behind the two large shields as sharp spine after spine ricocheted off them and rebounded into the distance.

"Anyone got any ideas?!" Shouted Orion with gritted teeth as his shield was buffeted and battered by the flying projectiles.

"I've got one. Orion, Gren, on the count of three advance on the Manticore and give Mars and I some cover, so we can get close and finish the thing off." Said Eiffel as he switched both of his blades into their gun form and Mars prepared more explosive dust shards.

"One. Two. Three!" Shouted Eiffel. Immediately Orion and Gren began to slowly move forward with their shields in a mini shield wall. As they advanced Eiffel and Mars would occasionally pop out of cover to fire a few shots and explosives at the Manticore before ducking back into cover. As the group finally reached the Manticore Orion and Gren quickly parted their shields as Mars and Eiffel sprinted the last few feet towards the Manticore.

With a load battle cry Mars lept into the air and came down sword point first onto the Manticores head. With a loud crunch of bone Mars's sword was sheathed to the hilt into the Manticores skull. Following Mars, Eiffel stabbed both his swords into the thin flesh on the Manticores chest. With a last few twitches the Manticores thrashing limbs finally came to a rest as the creature slumped onto its side and began to sluggishly disintegrate.

Mars pulled his sword free and jumped lightly to the ground as his teammates rushed to his side. "Nice thinking "Tall black and Mysterious"." Said Eiffel with a wide grin.

"That was amazing!" Shouted Gren with uncontrolled glee as Orion simply nodded with approval.

With a finale glance, back at the dead Grimm the four began to scale the cliff side and arrived at the top. As they reached the top they saw many other groups of Hunters in training gathered in groups of four.

After turning their retrieved relics to Mrs. Goodwitch the four friends decided to sit in the shade of one of the many trees that dotted the area. After they sat down Mars proceed to unclasp his helmet mask with a faint hiss noise. "It's good to have people I can trust." He thought to himself. "I just hope my presence doesn't cause them to get hurt." Mars thought as his expression became saddened.

"Hello!" Said a friendly voice from a few yards away, as the four boys turned towards the voice they noticed a group of eight people approaching them from the direction of Mrs. Goodwitch.

The first person they saw was Pyrrha, with her crimson hair billowing in the light breeze. Behind her came the boy that threw up on the ride to Beacon the previous day. Behind him was a stoic looking boy with a dark green, diagonally buttoned long sleeved tail coat with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The boy had long black hair tied into a pony tail with a streak of magenta on the left side of his hair. Next to him was a girl with short bright orange hair. She wore a collard black vest that ended at her waist over a white sleeveless top that formed a heart above her cleavage. She also wore a short pink skirt, white detached sleeves, and matching pink fingerless gloves.

The rest of the group contained the two sisters from the previous day, the black-haired girl Mars accidentally bumped into and the Schnee heiress Weiss.

"Hello again Mars." said Pyrrha with a wide smile as the group finally reached the four boys. "I'd like to introduce you to a few new comrades of mine." She said as she began to introduce the other people in the group around her. "Mars meet Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Nora Valkayrie, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long."

"Nice to meet you all." Replied Mars formally. "Let me introduce my new comrades. Orion Argent, Eiffel Lycaenidae and Gren Vertian." Mars said as he introduced his teammates until finally he turned back to the other people in Pyrrha's group. "Let me introduce myself as well. My name is Mars, a pleasure to meet you."

As he introduced his teammates they each responded to be introduced differently. Gren smiled and waved, Orion gave a courteous bow and Eiffel winked flirtatiously. Before the newly introduced comrades could begin to socialize with each other they all heard the roaring of a transport in the distance.

After a quick ride back to Beacon the students filed into the Assembly hall were the upperclassmen awaited their return. Soon Professor Ozpin walked up onto the platform and began to call the teams forward were he assigned the leaders and their team names. After announcing several teams, he finally reached the last four teams.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the Black Bishop Pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL. Led by, Cardin Winchester." Said Professor Ozpin as four young boy Hunters in training stepped off the stage to polite applause.

Soon Ozpin continued as the group Pyrrha was in came up to the stage. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkayrie. The four of you retrieved the white Rook Pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team JNPR." Said Professor Ozpin as the orange haired girl named Nora hugged the black-haired boy named Ren around the neck. "Led by, Jaune Arc!" Finished Ozpin.

"Huh? Led By?" Gulped Jaune as Pyrrha sent a beaming smile in his direction.

"Congratulations, young man." Said Ozpin with a slight grin. To this statement Pyrrha lightly punched Jaune in the shoulder in congratulation but instead sent him sprawling to the floor in a daze.

" Eiffel Lycaenidae, Gren Vertian, Orion Argent and Mars. You four retrieved the black knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team O.M.E.G (Omega). Led by, Orion Argent." Said Ozpin to another round of applause. Mars beamed at his new teammates and laughed as Gren seemed close to fainting from the excitement.

"Finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by, Ruby Rose." Finished Professor Ozpin.

"I'm so proud of you!" shouted Yang as she elatedly wrapped her younger sister in a bear hug.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Said Ozpin quietly to himself as the upperclassman cheered and clapped as they welcomed their new peers.

 **Unknown Location**

The shattered moon shimmering light through the panes of several windows into what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. The building filled with empty shelves and one long table with a large map attached to the wall behind it. Standing in front of the table stood a man with an open scroll against his ear.

The man wore a crisp white jacket outlined in red, over a black dress shirt and pants with a grey scarf wrapped around his neck. His hair was fiery orange and covered slightly by a black and red bowler hat.

After a few moments, the man finally put down his scroll and gave a long exasperated sigh as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a long black cigar. As he lit his cigar the door into the room opened and a masked member of the White Fang entered the room wheeling a large metal crate.

"Open it." Said the strange man as he dusted off a little of the burnt tip of his cigar and took another long inhale of the intoxicating smoke. As the crate opened the shimmering light of several dozen dust crystals gleamed in the dim moon light.

"We're gonna need more men."

 **After all**

 **I will SEE**

 **YOU**

 **In the next Chapter**

 **BYE BYE**


End file.
